rwby new members
by gingerwolf212
Summary: Each team will be given another member ginger Austin and Wolfe ,Blake and ren become an item but they hardly talk
1. Chapter 1

" Dear students i'll make this short there will be another member added to you team you will be given a notification of when they will be arriving RWBY will receive Ginger fox, team JNPR will receive Austin McCain and team CRDL Wolfe Blackworth that is all" The speaker screeched and when silent.

" Well that was...a thing" Yang said looking at ruby how was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

" I wonder what she's like... what weapon she has ohh what if she's a faunus like Blake." Ruby yelled shaking Blake's shoulders.

" Blake! god you look like you just saw a ghost you alright"yang said while dragging her through the doors towards there dorm

" Its just my Dad's surname was Fox..." Blake said as she was placed on her bed.

The room was silent for a while only to be disturbed by the sound of Ruby's scroll vibrating a message from professor Ozpin.

" Team rwby the airship has landed safely and your member will be with you after a while but first she will be put into a battle to determine the strongest of our new arrivals this is hand to hand combat so her weapons will be send to you first by a messenger with the rest of her luggage. Professor Ozpin."

All eyes focused on Blake she was at her bookshelf reading oblivious to the message sent by the head teacher her focus was on a blank page with a signature scribble in on the right hand corner she looked up from the book to see three face staring at her she opened her mouth to speak then shook her head and pulled out her scroll to find she had a message from Ren which was unusual for it wasn't like him to look at his scroll never mind send a message.

She stood up and exited the room leaving three girls eyes still gaping at where she had just exited.

Weiss pulled out a textbook and started revising for a test three weeks in advance and did not care or wonder the cause of Blake walking out unlike ruby and yang who were pacing up and down untill there was a knock yang quickly jumped at the sound and rushed over to open the door for Blake as she opened the door Blake wasn't there but a girl same age and height as yang but with semi long hair a dark blonde with natural blue streaks she wore a black leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath and leather jeans with knee high boots. Her face was covered by a pair of shades and a cowboy hat she gazed at yang for awhile before stepping in to the dorm and be greeted by a perky young girl.

"hi you most be ginger, im ruby that's yang and the one studying is Weiss and Blakes out, you got here quick you luggage isn't even here yet!" Ruby said in a more excited tone that usual

"howdy, yeah i kind of wrapped the battle up quickly by using a boys weakness" Ginger said with a cheerful voice, winking as she finished.

* * *

" Blake have you got me that book"Ren asked she just nodded and handed him the book.

" Ren why did you drag me out her and i know its not for the book your more of a action reader not a 'warriors of romance' so?" she said, this was the longest conversation that they have had she notice he had a hand behind his back she didn't know whither to be scared or happy. Ren pulled the object round to the front of his body it was a bunch of flowers they were yellow roses the colour of her eyes he smiled as her ears began to twitch he thought she was cute but with her Faunus dna she was even cuter.

" I love you" He said as he stared into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Team CRDL were out doing there daily bullying of velvet she had little power over a full team especially team CRDL she was a Faunus so she bullied by cardin.  
"I don't know what Ozpin was thinking letting a powerless Faunus come to beacon hes out of his mind most have been on a coffee high!"Cardin said with a smirk on his face as he taunted the girl. His team burst out in laughter at his terrible joke.  
" Are you Cardin Winchester leader of team CRDL"a boy stood behind cardin he had floppy blue hair that draped across his face.  
" Yeah what's it to you!" Cardin said turning around and leaving velvet to finally get to her lesson.  
" Im Wolfe you new team member" The boy flipped his hair back revealing multiple scars.  
" Great all we need,well at least your not weak and straggly like Jaune over there we could use some more muscle on our team other than me" Cardin said lifting his head in the direction of jaune and his team, will his team looked dumbstruck.

* * *

In Team JNPR's room nora was making pancakes, Ren wasn't there to make them for her which was unusual Ren was nearly always at her side Jaune was out training with Pyrrha which just left Nora alone there was a loud knock on the door which Nora thought was gun shots from Jaune's training but there was another even louder knock she then realised was the door. Nora headed for the door leaving her pancakes unattended. She opened the door with such force the bottom hinge snapped.  
" Hi you must be Nora im your new teammate Austin. He walking in looking at the door then looking at the cooker.  
" How did you know that!"she said slamming the door shut and breaking the top hinge too. Austin when over and took the pan off and throw the pancake in the bin the black pancake landed in it and he turned to Nora.  
" Weiss warned me about you said you were... hyperactive"he said pouring pancake mix into a pan.  
" Hyperactive... me, YAY your making pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"Nora shouted staring at the pancakes and pulling out a bottle of syrup.

* * *

"Ren i love you too but what about my Faunus ear-" Blake was cut off by Ren's lips' pressing against hers, Blake hadn't feel such passion in a kiss before she was determine to make it last. Ren was the first to break of for air he pulled his hand up and slipped it behind her cat ears than scratched Blake retaliated with a purr.  
"Blake we should start heading inside its beginning to get cold, I don't want those beautiful cat ears to freeze off." Ren said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

" So ginger what kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked sitting up on her bed.

"Double-Bladed Dagger which transforms to a crossbow, I designed it my self along with my bike." she replied looking out the window and pointing towards a black motorcycle.

"ohh that's so cool i designed mine too im talking about my weapon not a motorcycle that's Yang's jig" Ruby replied walking over to a plate containing multiple cookies. Ruby slipped a cookie into her mouth when there was a knock on the door and Blake walked in her hair slightly ruffled because she'd been outside.

" Ginger!" Blake exclaimed clasping eyes on the leather goddess.

" Hi Blake you've grow" Ginger said clasping her arms around her and lifting her up into the air.

" Put me down Ginger its not been that long" Blake said catching her breath as she was places back on ground.

"4 years 7 months and 20 days"the girl said sliding herself onto the window ledge.

" Wait what the hells happening!" Yang said sitting up from her laid down position.

"She's my little sister who I've missed since i left to compete in the octagon." Ginger said resting her head against the window frame. Yang look at Blake she knew Blake wasn't the most upfront person but leaving out the detail that she had a sister.

" I've missed you that day you left Wolfe was there to keep me company for a year then left too, I was left alone but now that your back we have catching up to do."Blake said in a new tone which was scary and unlike her cool and calm personnel.

" Well Blakey this was a great reunion but I've got to go Wolfes waiting for me I'm still competing i need the money ." Ginger said looking out the window at a floppy haired boy standing next to her motorcycle.

" Me and Blake will come with you there's no classes tomorrow so why not!" Yang said chiming ito the conversation and looking towards blake. Blake nodded at looked at her sister who was already opening the window to jump out.

" Fine by me but you'll have to find your own way there my bike only carries two." Ginger said looking behind her.

" Fine yang has a motorcycle too." Blake said looking at the window were her sister just was. Blake walked over to the window and slide onto the window ledge then motioned for yang to follow her and then she jumped out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang jumped out the window and landed in a crutched position she looked around for Blake and ginger but they were not in her view.

"yang lets go get your bike,there's no use in trying to pry her off him"Blake said changing her vision from the lip locked couple to the direction in which yang's bike was.

* * *

"Nora what happened to the door,who's that?"Pyrrha asked pulling the door to the side and looking a Nora who's face was covered in syrup.

"i broke it...this is Austin our new member hes really good at making pancakes almost as good as ren speaking of have you seen him."Nora asked tilting her head to the and Jaune moving into there dorm greeting there new member with a smile then pulling out some textbooks to study.

"its nice to meet you Austin im jaune and that's Pyrrha we were just training "jaune said grabbing a pancake from the table and sitting on his got up and took Nora's plate and his own and walked over to the sink to wash them.

"thanks Austin"Nora shouted pulling out her scroll to see if Ren had messaged looked at Nora and sighed she knew Nora was starting to worry this was the longest time they had ever been parted. There was a knock at the door as soon as Nora stood up to welcome Ren in the door caved in.

"Nora why's the door broken?"ren asked looking at the ren head.

"well... i just opened the door well i more likely pulled the door open then slammed it shut cause i was making pancakes and ... Forgot to turn it off, it was smoking and black..."Nora was cut off by Ren.

"ok Nora."ren said smile then throwing his jacket on the stand.

* * *

"so what do you want to do?"ruby said shovelling the last cookie into her mouth.

"well you could always study,here read about dust then next time you might not blow up in my face."Weiss said passing ruby a 2,000 page dust manual in the form of a book.

"come on Weiss i said im sorry and it was ages ago plus i want to have real fun like we could go to a nightclub."ruby said pushing the book away.

"ruby rose do you suggest i go to a nightclub? "Weiss said putting her book down and turning to face her.

" Weiss it was a stupid idea you know what cookies do to me."ruby said scratching the back of her head.

"no its a great idea I've been wanting to hit the nightclubs in vale for quite a while."Weiss grabbed hold of ruby's arm and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Okay Blake you ready to go."ginger said pulling out of the kiss to see Blake and yang already on there mounted her bike and tapped the back for Wolfe to get on.

"so where in vale is the octagon?"yang asked starting up the her bike.

"Wolfe take your hands away from my ass,ohh right its just on the outer skates of the upper class region."she said pulling his hands started up her motor bike and drove away motioning for yang to follow its was fairly dark but she could still she that yang and Blake were behind partly because she was a faunus too and had night vision but the fact yang's hair was so bright it seemed to glow in the arrived after only fifteen minutes of driving the whole trip seemed to be dark with an exception of yang's hair but as they drew closer it got a lot brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss walking into the nightclub wearing a light blue strapless dress which came to the knee unlike ruby who wore her signature combat walked over to the bar dragging ruby behind her who was happy to be at the nightclub but even more happier to be here with Weiss.  
"ruby what do you want?"she asked sitting down at the bar and pulling out a 50 lien note.  
"strawberry sunrise."she said turning to face Weiss who was already drinking a sex on the beach.  
"Weiss i didn't know you like sex on the beach."ruby said grabbing hold of her own drink and taking a sip.  
"who wouldn't its great unless its on a public beach."she replied looking at th puddle of laughter that was stood up and motioned for ruby ro come dance with her.  
"Weiss are you drunk already!"ruby said walking towards Weiss. Weiss was surprisingly a terrible dancer the amount of elegance she had in battle did not show in her dancing or was she just returned to her seat and watched as Weiss tried to flirt her way into a free drink Weiss wasn't known for her flirting or her wildness not many people would even put Weiss and wild in the same sentence.  
"Weiss come on we need to be getting back"ruby shouted to Weiss across the bar full well knowing they could stay another two hours but by then Weiss probably would try flirting her way to a sex on the just nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

Yang and blake jumped of there bike and stared at the building it was quite big with a large crowd gathering around the entrance there was a large screen above the main entrance showing the climbed off her bike pulling off her sunglasses as she did to admire the tall stood next to Wolfe clasped his hand and give him a nod to walk into the building yang followed with Blake on her were lead down a small hall covered with picture of past winners several having ginger on them after a long corridor they were lead into a changing room.  
"what've you been doing over the years?"Blake asked a she slouched against the wall.  
"well i went into forging weapons at vale's blacksmith and i played in a couple of octagon fights for the money then joined the night furys got kicked out they joined at beacon."she said while changing into her combat turned around to look at Blake and yang, yang had a slightly shocked look at her face then opened her mouth to speak.  
"i remember were i know you from now, you were the highest rank for your age in the night furys!"yang said shocking everyone with her knowledge of the night furys.  
"yeah"her sentence was cut of by the speakers calling her to the got up and pulled Wolfe through the door and back down the corridor towards the octagon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Weiss come on your not having another drink your already drunk enough!"Ruby shouted dragging Weiss away from another was positively pissed after her second glass of alcohol leaving ruby to try and get her back to the several attempts to make Weiss walk ruby realised she'd have to drag Weiss back to the airship a mile ruby got to the ship she noticed two figure stuffed in the corner on the left when she got closer it was Pyrrha and Jaune,Pyrrha was seated on Jaune's lap and jaune stroking her cheek in a romantic sort of was a completely different person when not in combat she was quite sweet and non-deadly,she turned around after hearing foot steps and a dragging noise Pyrrha was staring straight into ruby's like jaune finally opened his eyes took him long enough Pyrrha was giving him all the right signs he just couldn't follow them.

* * *

"So ren how did you meet Nora?"Austin inquired as Nora settled down after her sugar rush.  
"Well Nora went to the same school as i did and stuck out like a sore thumb everyone was quite and Nora wanted to spice things up a bit direct quote,she blow a hole in the school she used dust instead of spice she was trying her hand at cooking with the staff its an easy mistake to make."Ren said leaning over and patting Nora on the stood up to object but sat down knowing it was no use she had made many mistake but that was far the got up and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Ren were running out of syrup there's only twelve bottles left!"Nora said opening the cupboard and sipping at a got up a walked out of the room pulling Nora towards the kitchens so she could eat all the syrup she wanted till dawn.

* * *

Ginger was in the ring he opponent was large and had a very muscular frame the referee called the match explained the small list of rules and they were was sat in front row seats with yang how seemed very engrossed in the match her hair was tied back a messy heap of blonde hair cascading down her back. Ginger was the first to make a move she thrust her fist toward it collided with her nose but no action came from her opponent,suddenly a large boney fist hit the side of Ginger's jaw causing a stream of blood and saliva to pour from her was quick at regaining her self her enemy was close giving ginger the upper hand with having a slender frame which made it easy to slither through,her knee was sent straight in-between the components legs causing the first sound of pain to be spoken in the ring taking this as advantage she she used her elbow and upper arm to smash into the back of her neck causing the sumo wrestler to lean further large woman gripped onto gingers legs and pulled her to the floor then using her elbow to jump on her.  
"Come on ginger!"yang was shouting giving the Faunus girl a head ache from the amplified sounds of was smirking she was up to something as soon as the thought had disappeared the large girl was flying across the ring landing flat on her back,she 'd just been re-kneed in the groin then had two blows to the face then a final round house kick to the was discussed by the fighting but was glad that her sister wasn't hurt and that's all that ref called the match ginger had won and yang could collect her bet was the first to greet ginger when she was out the ring with a kiss,then yang giving her a pat on the back then whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and finally blake slapped her sister hard across the face she didn't like seeing the people she cared about getting hurt even if she hardly ever got hit Blake finally give her sister a hug one for winning the fight and another just for coming back.


	7. Chapter 7

It was day two with the new members at four am each new member head down to Opzin's office to report on how each team was adapting with sleeping arrangements and other quantity crisis there could have been not many problem had occurred other that Wolfe having to help out with Cardin's bullying which he had to stage slap velvet so Cardin didn't hurt her but each member was settling in there meeting they had just enough time to got to the cafeteria get breakfast and head to there first class at 9 o'clock grimm study with professor port all three were seated at the back together professor port and all other professors were unaware of Ozpin's strategy so treated them like normal the cafeteria Ginger, Wolfe and Austin had taken a table each having a completely different breakfast ginger had bacon and a lot of it,Wolfe a bowl of pumpkin Pete's cereal and Austin similar to a Nora breakfast several minutes of talking and eating team RWBY and JNPR arrived it seemed only Ren had noticed them but decided not to reveal there location instead he just slipped his arm around Blake pulling her into a hug as the others walked towards the food.  
"oh look Austin's over there lets go say hi!"Nora shoved several pancakes on her plate she gripped Pyrrha's arm and dragged her towards the table,Austin saw them coming and straighten his posture he pulled out his scroll several minutes ago he had a message but was too busy in his pancakes to look at it ' Austin you have a job today in professor ports class your team will be sent into the forest of forever fall to retrieve an Ursa tooth you need to stay at the science lab were you will receive a fake Ursa tooth which you will switch with the real one don't ask any questions it will reveal its self.  
Austin looked up to see ginger and Wolfe reading the same message as well as two green eyes and red floppy hair.  
"Good morning Austin! Hows your pancakes?"Nora said drowning her pancakes in the pulled over a chair and placed in next to Nora's Pyrrha had a less syrupy breakfast of oats and fruit cereal.  
"good morning Nora my pancakes are great"Austin said standing up and pulling Wolfe and ginger to there next lesson so they could talk in came to the class and mr port was doing his usual morning meditation it wasn't the prettiest sight.  
"umm good morning!"the teacher said standing up to look at the small clock placed above the door.  
"your a bit early i guess the others will be coming soon too!"he said pulling several books out and putting them on the desks so when the students came in they could several minutes Nora came bargaining in obviously on a sugar high followed by the rest of team JNPR,Nora took her place at the front next to Ren she gazed at the textbook for several minutes before pushing it hated revision she just wanted to bash stuff or at least do something RWBY ran down the hall and straight past port's class the lesson was a good ten minutes in,Weiss was the first to realise they had gone past the class she grabbed hold of ruby's hood pulled her back yang and Blake soon reached the room,ruby tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge after several attempts she thought the door had to be looked she turned to the side and rammed into the door,the door flow open and team RWBY fell in.  
"ruby the door was open you were pulling it."yang said in her usual cheery tone while getting up and holding her hand out for her partner sat down and the lesson begun.


End file.
